


Red

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Drama, F/M, Fire, Love, Oneshot, Red - Freeform, Roses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I can focus on, is red. Deep, swirling red, darkening around my heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

_Red._

_The color of fully bloomed roses-your favorite type._

_The color of anger._

_The color of a heart._

_Red._

_The color of blood._

_The color I see when you're in pain._

_Your favorite color._

_Red._

_The color of flames, sparking up and consuming everything._

_The color of a sunset sky._

_The color of passionate love._

_Red...  
_

* * *

I watch, lifelessly, as firemen hose down your house, trying futilely to save the structure from complete incineration. My face is tear-stained, my eyes too dry to produce any more tears, my sobs hoarse and small compared to my earlier wailing.

I am on my knees on your lawn. The beautiful garden of roses you planted out front, that you took so much pride in, is now nothing more than charred flower stems and ash. Your beloved flowers are destroyed. You'd be so upset if you could see this.

The cool starry night above is so pretty, tinged with slight orange and red hues because of the crimson fire. You'd think it a really pretty sight, wouldn't you? You'd probably take pictures.

Someone grabs my shoulder, telling me I need to get further away, that I can't be so close, the flames are spreading. I don't care, though; I don't mind the heat. It reminds me of you and your fiery personality.

Rin...

When I got the call, I didn't believe it.

I dropped everything I was doing once I heard. I finally got into that game you got me, you know. Remember, the sci-fi one with the blonde main character you said I looked like? I really like it, by the way. I was going to tell you today.

I didn't get a chance, though, did I?

I ran all the way here. I know, I probably should've hitched a ride or something, but I didn't really think that far. No, I just wanted to get here. It didn't matter how. I had to see for myself that this was really happening.

Rin, they say it's a gasoline induced fire.

Why would you scream at the firefighters, telling them to let it burn?

Why would you run inside, slamming the door behind you?

Why haven't you come out yet?

Rin, why did you set your own house on fire?

You should end the joke now. It's really not funny. I always tried to tell you that your jokes always fall flat. You were always so happy when I played along, though. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that your jokes scared everyone.

Remember that time you gave me that rose?

I thought it was weird a _girl_ was giving a _guy_ a rose. I remember accepting it wholeheartedly though, and then you smiled at me, your lips colored in that familiar cherry red lipstick you adored using. It always suited your angelic face perfectly, accentuating the fullness of your mouth.

I saved that rose in a vase on my desk. Then, when it started to wilt, I hung it upside down, watching the red petals slowly turn a deep purple. I cherished that rose.

I watched you crush it under the heel of your shoe as you yelled at me, telling me how much you hated me, how I never understood anything.

Your beautiful eyes that always held a sweet blue kindness reflected bloodred fury that day.

Now that I think about, red has always been our color.

When we met under a sunset sky outside of our shared high school, your gold hair was dyed red on the tips.

Red followed you everywhere.

I saw red on all your clothes, every day.

I saw red dusting my cheeks whenever you came near.

Red hearts I drew on my textbook around your name.

Red pouring from under hastily put on bandages, that you always had around your arms and legs.

I saw red whenever you talked to me about your parents, and how they treated you like an object, especially your father.

I saw red when you came to me a few weeks ago, crying, asking me to forgive you, bruises littering your skin, and asking me to stay because you couldn't stand your family any more.

Red on my lips, from when you kissed me.

Red on my cheek, from when you slapped me after I told you I was in love with you.

Always red. Before I met you, I could see other colors clearly. My favorite color was yellow, once upon a time.

Now, all I can focus on, is red. Deep, swirling red, darkening around my heart. Light, flickering red consuming your house.

Consuming you.

Red consumed you, didn't it?

It ate away at you, that color.

It took you from me.

_I hate it._

I hate red.

I have always hated red.

But I always loved you, so I began to love red.

Red meant you; it was, no, _is_ you.

Now, once again, I remember why I hated red in the first place.

Red has taken you from me.

I stand from where I've knelt down all this time, staring at the house. Staring at the door, where you ran in and still have yet to come out.

You're in there, aren't you?

I want to be with you.

We can be red, together.

I start running. I can hear screaming behind me, cries of _No, please, stop!_ But I don't care at all. Because I can see you. I can see you, all in red.

The flames lick at the door, the windows. Glass explodes outward, but I don't shield my face, letting the glass shards pelt me and cut deep into my flesh. I don't care anymore. I run up the steps of the two-story house, throwing open the door.

Inside, all I see is red. Red, and orange, and yellow. Our favorite colors, Rin. They're together.

I step inside, walking straight into the ruined living room. Behind me, I can hear the ceiling fall. I can't get out now.

I don't want to.

I can sense the burning start; my skin is lapped up in the scarlet fire, easily scorching away.

However, all I truly feel is red.

Hey, Rin.

I see red and yellow, together.

And now we can be together, too.

We can both be consumed by the red.

I'm here, Rin.

You don't have to be alone anymore.

Let us both be dyed a brilliant red.


End file.
